


A Beautiful Nightmare

by Aida_Black9



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida_Black9/pseuds/Aida_Black9
Summary: Emmaline is a No-mag who keeps having visions about multiple people, one happens to be Credence Barebone, she seeks out to find him hoping it would cease her nightmares once and for all, but what dares to come is far worse and challenging than any of her past dreams...





	1. A Beautiful Nightmare

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Don't do this! I'm begging you please don't!"_  
_"It's too late,"_  
 _"NO! CREDENCE!"_

Emmaline woke up completely distressed, sweating, pupils dilated; she sits up and rubs her forehead; another nasty dream, a vision she cannot understand.  
She gets out of bed and feels dizzy nearly falling knocking over a vase with a sunflower in it, "Shit..." she mumbles and wipes her sweat with her sleeve, trying not to step onto the broken glass she makes her way to the bathroom, ties her long chocolate hair in a ponytail and turns the faucet on, washes her face with cold water, she looks at herself in the mirror, not recognizing herself anymore, it's been so long since she has slept peacefully.  
Ever since the attack in New York she has been having dreams of several different people and events, not knowing what they mean Emmaline shoves them aside not thinking of them; it's been 7 months since then and no one can explain a single thing, Emmaline has been asking people of what happened, but no one seems to understand what she means.

2 days after the events in NYC:

"Are you sure? You don't remember the huge explosions? Then it raining? Gosh I think I'm going mad!" Emmaline says while slowly panicking.  
"Have you been sleeping well Emma?" Mrs. Boward says giving Emmaline a hand on the shoulder as comfort, she looks up and shakes her head,  
"No, I have been having weird dreams lately, nightmares..."  
"Oh dear, you should check with a doctor, maybe he can give you medicine to help you sleep better,"Mrs. Boward pats Emmaline on the shoulder and carries on with her baking.  
"I'll go now, have a good day Mrs. Boward," Emmaline stands up and walks to the door,  
"Hold up deary! I did make you a batch of those mini cakes you love," Mrs. Boward immediately grabs a basket that was set behind her and hands it to Emmaline, "Smells delicious as usual," Emmaline smiles, "Thank you!"

"Oh, just make sure you keep yourself healthy, and go see a doctor!"  
Emmaline giggles, "I shall! Good day!" and she exits the bakery.

Present day:

Emmaline takes out a black long dress with a dark blue floral design on and pairs it with black strap pump heals, she brushes her long straight hair and braids it to the side, she was a very simple 18 year old lady, around 156 cm (5'1) weighs about 110 pounds, pale skin, brown eyes, no interesting facial features.

She takes her umbrella in case it rains and heads out for her daily job at the local library, whilst walking a man hits into her by accident, "I'm sorry," he says and continues walking, Emmaline says nothing but just stands there looking at the man recognizing him, after staring for 10 seconds she ignores her thoughts and continues walking to work.

1 month later:

Emmaline wakes up startled again by her dream, this time it was herself in them, holding someones hand walking into a dark hole and disappearing. She gets out of bed and washes her hair, she had already visited many doctors whom all kept telling her the same thing, stress, over worked, anxiety, but Emmaline knew better, the pills they prescribed her haven't helped at all, the dreams keep getting worse; she goes about her daily routine, wearing a red and black long sleeved dress, same black heels as usually she wears, topped off with a red Cloche hat, her hair curled.  
Everything was alright, it was nearly noon and Emmaline was un-boxing new book arrivals, her colleague Brittany comes in looking for her, "There you are Emma! Someone is here asking for you, some old man, looks creepy,"  
"Wait an old man?" Emmaline stands up confused, she doesn't know anyone, has no friends or family since she was a child; she goes upstairs and sees an old looking man with white long hair and pale skin waiting for her at the counter, "Hello?" she says, the man looks at her and smiles,  
"Ah, miss Emmaline, Emmaline RavenBlood correct?" he says, she nods, "You were asking for me, may I help you?"

"Oh no no, but I may be able to help you," he says.  
"Me? Who are you again?"  
"Ah, I am Nicolas,"  
"Alright, now what did you say about helping me?"  
"Your dreams, a bit of advice... follow them,"  
"Wait what? I don't understand... Who sent you? How did you know about my dreams?" Emmaline being confused pushes Nicolas to turn away from her, not answering her and walking outside, he turns around to look at her once more, "All your questions will be answered soon, good bye," he says and suddenly disappears.  
Emmaline goes back inside the library, Brittany was shelving the new books, she giggles at the book title, "Alchemy, what a joke," she says and places it next to the rest of the books, that caught Emmaline's attention, "Did you say Alchemy?"  
"Yeah, you didn't read the box before opening it?"  
She didn't answer her and just when she was about to touch one of the books she collapses in pain.  
_"Is he frightened of me still?"  
_Emmaline was on the floor squeezing at her head with pain,  
_"I have a gift for you my boy,"_  
She sees a man standing there, confused, his face not showing, and another man with white hair, gifting the other man with a wand; she then comes to her senses just before passing out cold.

Waking up she notices she's in the hospital, she sits up when the doctor comes to check up on her, "No no no, lay back down Miss Raven, you shouldn't be moving, you've had a seizure, and pretty bad one too,"  
Emmaline at this point wasn't even listening, inside her mind the faces she saw were stuck, the vision kept repeating without audio, she couldn't understand a thing... all she knew was she had to leave the hospital quickly.

She waited until the doctor left her and the coast was clear, she had to wait approximately 20 minutes to get out, she wore her shoes and quietly made her way to the exit avoiding Brittany and anyone else; outside the hospital she kept walking and rode the bus, digging her hands into her pockets she feels something in her left pocket and takes it out, a note, opening it it had only an address and a name on it, Petals Brook; so without thinking it through she went home, in a suitcase she filled it up with essential things and followed the address.  
She then came to her location and was amazed by the house covered in fresh green vines and flowers, she goes inside carefully, "Whom are you looking for?" a voice says to her, it threw her a bit off guard, "I'm sorry for barging in but I am looking for a Petals Brook,"  
By hearing the name a head shoots out from behind a shelf, "And who's asking?"  
"Emmaline RavenBlood, I was given this address, however I'm not exactly sure why," upon saying this she looks around her and the entire room was filled with books about traveling in different ways, it was messy yet intriguing to her, one corner of the room caught her attention as the vines on it's wall were growing and the flowers blooming, it fascinated her.  
"I'm Petals Brook, going anywhere?"  
"What?" Emma turns around to find a middle-aged man with black curly hair and piercing hazel eyes staring at her with a not so pleasant expression, "I uh, yes, there is a place in mind I need to get to,"  
"Mm... where to?" Petals says grumpily.  
"I've been having the same dream about the same place for quiet a while now, a castle, I believe it is somewhere in Europe, but I don't seem how you can help me,"  
Petals immediately starts going through his books, tossing a book here and there, mumbling to himself things, he then stops with a book in his hand and turns to Emmaline, "Describe the castle please," he says as he flips through the pages quickly not looking at her,  
"Uhm... dark, tall, on a single mountain in the middle of nowhere, it uh, almost looks like it's a-"  
"Prison?" Petals finishes her sentence and she nods,  
"Exactly... how did you know?" she says taking a step forward.  
Petals' eyebrows furrow deeper as he flips through the pages and stops at one page and stares at it for a moment before turning the book upside down for Emmaline to see, "Nurmengard Castle,"  
She approaches the table and takes the book, "Austria? It's the Castle but I-"  
"Do you wish to go there or not?" Petals says.  
"Yeah, 100% yes! But how?"  
"Mm, before that, payment, give me something valuable," he says with his hands out waiting for his payment; Emmaline directly takes her suitcase, opens it and rummages through her stuff, then takes out a crystal rock and places it on the table, Petals seems confused, "And this is...?"  
"This is a very rare stone, or crystal, however you want to name it, I dreamed about it 4 months ago, went out to search for it, and just had to have it, in my dream someone told me it would have great value, and I can see this now..."  
"But this is a useless rock," Petals says unamused.  
"Can you get the lights?"  
Petals snaps his fingers and all lights go out, Emmaline takes the crystal and twists it open, it starts to glow and channel it's light onto the walls, "No other Crystal can do this by my understandings, one of a kind, only it's lights can be seen in pure darkness, which is why I came to you at night..." Emmaline smiles as the green and purple lights glimmer in and dances on the walls, she looks over at Petals and he was in awe, moments later Petals turns the lights on and closes the Crystal, "Follow me," he says and she follows him downstairs to yet another room filled with books.  
"So what is it you do Mr. Brook?"  
He grins at her, "Traveling, I transport people to other countries anonymously to wherever they wish to go without a trace,"  
"How?"  
"You shall see," he says as he whips out a bracelet from a cabinet and twists it three times then releases and out of nowhere a large pink circle forms before Emmaline and Petals and her eyes widen when a creature walks through, "WHAT IS THAT!?" she said then steps back.  
"This is a Reisida tiger," he will escort you to Austria safely, you cannot cross over without him,"  
"What does Reisida mean?"  
"Travel..."  
Emmaline stares at the Tiger for a minute, "Makes sense..."  
"Now, grab its collar and go in, and do NOT let go!" Petals warns her.  
"What happens if I let go?"  
"Poof," Petals says with a very off settling smile creeping Emmaline very much, she slowly holds the collar tightly and it starts to move towards the portal, "WAIT!" Petals says, "I was personally asked to give you this," he hands her a red bracelet similar to the one he used to bring the tiger forward, "Usually I do not give people these, however in your case, I must, a favor from an old friend, when you need to turn back quickly, twist it 3 times and release it, Reisida will find you and bring you back home, but only for emergencies!" Petals says to Emmaline strictly, then lets go of the bracelet, she wears it on her left wrist and holds Reisida's collar again staring at the colorful tiger; they both go in and the portal closes shut.

On the other side Emmaline is fully through to Austria but is left on a cliff with the Castle below, she lets go of the collar and Reisida goes back inside and disappears, "Out of all places you leave me on a cliff, thanks a bunch Petals..." she says under her breath while her eyes search for a way to get down, just ahead she can see the Castle clearly but has a good distanced walk to reach it.  
She realizes she has a suitcase and pauses for a moment, breathing the cold air heavily, thinking... she then takes off her jacket and ties it on the cases handle and wears it as a satchel, a bit heavy on her side yet manageable; she starts to climb down...  
"This is a terrible ugly very bad idea Emma!" she says to herself scared while carefully lowering herself down; halfway down the cliff she lowers her right leg onto a rock and to her surprise breaks and she falls; her body quickly falling down a piece of rock was sticking out and she hits into it allowing it to break her fall, she slams into the ground and groans in agony, hitting her head hard into the ground she was surprised to not have blacked out; she gets to her feet, fixes herself up slowly, taking in deep breaths yet each time she does her left side hurts, she removes the suitcase and jacket and sees the rock that broke her fall cracked a rib and ripped into her flesh bleeding.

What felt like hours walking Emmaline had her jacket onto her wound hiding it, slowly walking to the gates of the Castle, feeling weaker by every step she takes, dragging herself, forcing herself to continue; in her dreams she keeps hearing the same name, over and over, each dream in a different perspective, she had no idea why this was happening to her, she had no clue to why she was even there searching for these people, but deep down she knew she had to, to end her pain and restless nights.  
She reaches a large black door and knocks, maybe someone might hear her if there was anyone inside to begin with.

Inside the Castle:

Vinda bursts through the doors alarmed by the sudden knocking of the Castle, "We have company," she says with her French accent, Grindelwald turns to her and without a word they both go to see whom is there, Queenie reads one of the followers minds and reacts quickly, up on her feet she goes to check it out to find Credence sitting alone once more staring outside, she approaches him but then Vinda finds her, "We need your assistance," she says and takes Queenie immediately.  
"Open the doors," Grindelwald says,  
"Are you sure?" Queenie says to him, he looks at her, "What if it's someone, you know, dangerous," she says.  
"And that my dear is why you are here, to find out..." he says to her to ease her up, letting her know that the moment those doors open she needs to listen carefully.

The doors open and Emmaline steps back but with pain hitting her again, but she tries not to show it, her eyes going everywhere; once they were fully open she takes a couple steps inside to shockingly see many people aiming their wands towards her, she stops short still breathing heavily,  
"Is he here!?" she shouts out, no one answers and no one moves, "Someone please answer me! I need to know where he is!"  
Grindelwald takes a step forward, revealing himself to Emmaline, she knew him immediately but didn't know his name, "You..." she says...  
"You were there with him, tell me where he is," demanding for an answer.  
"Now there, calm down a bit, who are you looking for?" Grindelwald says and takes another step forward, he can tell she has no wand and is hiding something.  
"You're injured," he says.  
Emmaline nods, "I fell off a cliff while coming here, I don't think I can- stay standing..." her right arm was on her wound pressing hard but the blood won't stop and it was getting harder for her to breathe.

On the other side Credence snaps out of his thoughts to notice the noises downstairs and goes out of his room to check it out, not understanding the commotion; quickly he goes down the stairs and here's someone calling for someone, "Tell me where he is, I just need to-" Emmaline's words cut short from the pain and she groans; seconds later Credence pops out from behind a wall confused when Emmaline sees him, on the brink of collapsing she locks her eyes with his, "Credence..." she smiles and falls to the ground unconscious.

**~To be continued**


	2. Beautiful Chaos

2 days later:

Emmaline opens up her eyes, she sits up while looking around, she finds herself in a small room resembling a prison cell, dark, damp, but it was morning, that's the only thing she can tell, to her right she sees a small table with a bloody towel and bandages, she looks at herself and notices she's dressed into different clothes from the ones she arrived in, not a dress but in pants and a jacket, just a jacket, she opens it and sees her wound bandaged and hurts less than before.

Upon trying to get out of bed she wobbles a bit unsteady, she must have hit her head hard when collapsing that day; balancing herself with taking a deep breath, Emmaline reaches for her suitcase which she finds is untouched guessing that it wasn't touched due to the clothes that were put on her were in fact not her own, but they were a bit big on her; she bends down just a bit when her side stung a bit, her rib still hurts, so instead of bending over she slowly lowers herself to ground level and sits on the floor, opens her case to make sure no one opened it, everything was in order, she gives out a sigh of relief and closes it shut, she tries to stand up but is stuck, "Son of a bitch!" she swears under her breath, trying to grab the bed for support but isn't getting anywhere when someone knocks on her door, it may be a prison cell yet she was a bit surprised that the door wasn't locked when she allowed the person to come in; Queenie comes in and closes the door behind her, "I hope you're doing alright, kind of gave me a scare when you showed up with all that blood on you," she says with a relieved face.

_"She's nice,"_  Emmaline thought and Queenie immediately smiles,

"Why thank you," she says, Emmaline quickly looks at her,

"How did you...?

"I am a Legiliman, I can uh, see what people have inside their mind,"

"You mean you can read my thoughts?" Emmaline says still sitting on the ground,

"Yeah, basically that's it... I'm sorry if I do it too much, can't help it," Queenie says gently.

"No it's completely okay, most people don't understand anyways when I tell them my thoughts," Emmaline says to Queenie without looking at her, she then looks up to find Queenie staring at her when her face changes to a shocked one, "Oh! You can't get up!" she says and walks over to Emmaline giving her a hand, slowly getting her on her feet,

_"That hurt..."_  she says in her head, Queenie hears her,

"Would you like for me to get you something for the pain? I'm sure I can whip up something tasty yet medicinal," she smiles at Emmaline and she returns the smile.

"Thank you, you're very kind..."

Queenie giggles and excuses herself; Emmaline moves over to the window, looking outside all she can see is rocks and emptiness all around, she thought it looks quite depressing to be in a place like this, are there any better looking rooms? More furniture? Warmer places? So many questions ran through her mind in an instant; she gets lost in her thoughts for a moment when she hears the door of the room open, she turns around too quickly and a sharp pain jabs her left side, she puts her hand on her rib cage and the other on the wall to balance herself, she then sees someone grab her by the elbow helping her stay standing, when she looks up her eyes meet with Credence's eyes, he backs away at once, "I, uh, came to check up on you," he says with his eyes shifting back and forth between Emmaline and the floor.

"I'm okay, other than the small jabs I feel when I turn or try to sit, but I'm fine..." she says.

Credence takes a step back, nods, turns around and was about to exit-

"Who brought me in here?" Emmaline asks just as he was about to open the door, he stops full and without turning, "I carried you here, you were bleeding really bad,"

"And the clothes?" she says.

Credence turns his head to the side, "You're welcome," he says, opens the door and exits.

Emmaline smiles to herself, she found it quite amusing that he understood her way of thanking him even though it was completely not mentioned.

After Credence left Emmaline tried to find something more suitable to wear, taking out a pink blouse with three buttons down and sleeves up to the elbows, pairing it with a white long plain skirt, and same black heels, she lets down her hair for a moment then decides to tie it up with the same bracelet Mr. Petals gave her, but only twisting it two times as the third time wouldn't be recommended. She then was thinking of leaving her room, when she opened the door a gust of cold wind hit her and she closes the door shut shivering slightly, "This place gives me the creeps, and chills apparently," she says to herself; looking onto the bed she sees the navy front jacket folded alongside the pants she was wearing earlier and thought it be best to wear something to warm her, she takes the jacket, wears it and exits her room.

The door shutting behind her she looks around cautiously to find there isn't anyone around, empty hallways, she takes a step forward trying not to make any noise; wandering around without a sense of direction.  
Sooner or later someone will see her but they don't, no one appears or walks by.

Emmaline continues her walking quietly to not disturb anyone if there was anyone, when she comes across a room that was slightly open, inside she sees Grindelwald and Queenie;  
"She was completely scared, it was like something was ripping her apart from the inside, poor girl," Queenie says as she pours into a small bottle a green liquid,

"Scared of what?" Grindelwald says, Queenie closes the bottle and sighs,  
"She was scared of you; inside her head I saw a black hole consuming her, probably terrified her, you saw how she was after, you know, 2 days ago, the state she was in; I've never seen so much pain before, not even in Credence..."

The moment Emmaline hears this she backs up slowly, Grindelwald senses someone is there and peeks through the door to find Emmaline walking away, "Going somewhere?" he says and steps out the door, Queenie comes out behind him, "I apologize, I shouldn't have left my room," Emmaline says and takes a step backwards, her eyes locked onto Grindelwald, filled with fear, trying to keep calm but she can't shake the feeling of fear from her whenever he is around her, Grindelwald gives a gentle smile to her, "It's alright my dear, we all snoop around in curiosity every now and then, being injured, only to wake up in a place far from home, alone, cold, bleeding, not understanding what is going on and whom we are, or what we are, but I assure you we mean no harm, we are human, as I am, and you are, you are a guest here, and you may feel free to walk these halls if you please," he says with his smooth British accent.

Emmaline takes a deep breath thinking, she looks at Queenie whom nods to her with a warm smile that has Emmaline calm her nerves a bit, Grindelwald looks at Queenie whom gives the same nod to, "I have your medicine by the way, come with me," Queenie says and takes her by the hand away from Grindelwald whom stands there eager to understand Emmaline's purpose here, but all due in time, he reminds himself.

It's been 2 days since she came to Austria, to the castle, since then she hadn't had a vision or a nightmare; Queenie handed her the bottle, trusting her she opens it and drinks it all, "You'll feel a bit of a buzz but that's the magic working and in no time you'll feel no pain," she says maintaining her sweet gentle smile;

"Can you tell me about Credence?" Emmaline asks out of the blue.

"He's quiet, mostly, but I do know he was sent to America and the Barebone family took him, they were very harsh on him, before coming here he was searching for whom he really is, fortunately we found him, though he is a bit on edge, especially since you came,"

Emmaline was confused, "Since I came? Does he know who I am?"

"Oh no, I don't think so, but something about you definitely got him nervous..." Queenie says and pats Emmaline on the shoulder, "He'll be okay, and you make sure you rest! I'll come back with something for you to eat," she says and off she goes leaving Emmaline alone to wander around again.

Instead she goes back into her room to find Credence there waiting for her it seems, he turns around, Emmaline enters the room with a smile, "If you're looking for me I am here," she says to him but all he does is look at her, "He notices she had changed her clothes but kept wearing the jacket he gave her, he tries not to smile but Emmaline could clearly see it, "I'm guessing you want this back," she says and unbuttons the jacket when he swiftly goes to her and stops her, "No! Don't please, keep it... this place is cold and you're injured, you need it,"

Once again Credence is very close to her, his eyes directly staring into her brown eyes, she holds her breath, while Credence was breathing heavily, not realizing this Emmaline puts her hand on his chest and gives a push notifying him to back away from her, "I'm sorry!" he says but Emmaline goes to him, "No it's alright, it's just I'm not used to having people this close to me, physically, and mentally..." she says.

He looks at her with a more calmed manner; Emmaline was never understood ever since she was a child, she always avoided people that approached her due to people ending up leaving her calling her weird and a freak for liking her privacy and always being alone drawing everything around her.

"I've been having these dreams about this place, and you, and... other things for a long time now, I know it sounds creepy but it's true," Emmaline says to Credence, she moves over to hr bed side and bends down, not feeling any pain as Queenie promised her, picks up her case opening it pulling out a sketchbook, pen and a small bottle of black ink, "I've always preferred to draw with ink, dip in the pen and draw, difficult at first but with time it gets much easier," she says as she flips through the sketchbook, while flipping page after page Credence comes in closer to see her art, seeing many sketches of landscapes, buildings, cars, animals, then after seeing a drawing of a small house, Emmaline flips past the page and the art starts to change in style and theme, he sees forests in flames, buildings broken, cars attacked by people, black holes, drawings with spilled blood, strange creatures, then she flips through one page and stops, he looks at it seeing his own face months before when he still lived with the Barebones, looking so out of life, so empty, scared, fragile, she flips again, over and over constantly him seeing his face, same expression over and over, sad, scared, hurt.

"Each night I always dream something different, it started nearly a year ago, until 2 days ago I had enough and I needed to know whom I was dreaming about..."  
"Is it always me?" he says, with his eyes still looking at his face in the drawing, Emmaline shakes her head, "It's not always the same, It started with myself, looking at you, then afterwards I see myself and you from someone else's eyes, then I see that someone else from another set of eyes watching me and you and it keeps going until all I see it a black hole, can't understand what it all means... so I sought you out, for someone maybe you can tell me, but I can see you yourself don't know..." Emmaline says in disappointment and closes the book, she sits by the large window clutching the sketch book, Credence stands across from her looking outside; she takes a moment to look at him, he was wearing a black button up shirt with a dark blue vest, black pants, short hair, standing tall yet confused; opens up her book and black ink, dips in her pen, and starts to draw; Credence turns his head to look at her, "Ah ah... stay still," she says, he turns his head back to the window.

10 minutes later Emmaline was still drawing; Credence then looks at her, his face goes from being relaxed to completely tense, looking at Emmaline he sees her left hand moving too fast, drawing crazily, her pupils fully dilated, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Hey!" he shouts out but no response, he then grabs her from her shoulders shaking her, "Snap out of it!" he shouts once more, nothing.  
At this moment he decided to slap Emmaline hard snapping her out and into reality, she looks confused, hyperventilating...  
"W-what happened?" she says,

"You completely blacked out, you okay?" Credence says to her, he takes her sketchbook from her hands and places it down with the pen; Emmaline closes her eyes for a moment breathing in and out, Credence brings a towel nearby wiping her forehead that was dripping sweat, "I saw it again... the darkness, all over again, but that was it, that's all I saw," she says, remembering that she was drawing just a moment ago Emmaline grabs her sketchbook and looks at what she drew, Credence looks at it as well, Emmaline shoves it away quickly closing her eyes, she hugs her knees, rocking herself back and forth with tears in her eyes;

Credence picks up the sketchbook, looking at it with a mix of confusion and fear.

Emmaline was sitting in bed staring at the wall, Credence walks in and stands next to the bed, she moves aside for him to sit which he accepts, sitting next to her he lends out a hand of comfort, her taking it made him feel a bit odd, he never gave a hand to anyone before, not like this, not even with Nagini, but Emmaline was different, she was more scared than angry unlike Nagini, she was human and she reminded him of himself.

In another room Grindelwald was looking at the drawing in awe, "Well this isn't good," he says, placing the drawing down the art revealing Grindelwald, Queenie, Vinda, Newt, Dumbledore and Emmaline all drawn dead, all in a horrible way, the only one whom wasn't drawn dead was Credence, having drawn him in the center holding a wand covered in black ink that resembles blood.

_"It's coming,"_  Emmaline thinks just before a tear rolls down her face...

**~To be continued**


End file.
